No Turning Back On it Now
by CeeCeeCaffeine
Summary: I don't like summaries, so we're gonna play a game of MAKE YOUR OWN. Here's whatcha do:read it, REVIEW it, then take out a piece of paper and write a summary for it. See? now we're all happy, aren't we?
1. I Meet the New

I was listening to Country Music-the only station with good reception. Although it wasn't my favorite...it did the trick. It drowned out any noise cars following me were making, to calm me.

Yes, I, Jessica Mastrani, FINALLY have my license. Just don't drive fast during the test and you can drive anywhere, later on, and be legally driving, just a wee-bit over the speed limit. Ok, not a "wee-bit" over but, whatever. Beggars can't be choosers. Right?

So, anyway, I was listening to country..Yuck!_(A.N._ _No offense to anyone who likes country, I like certain country too, I just don't think JESS would listen to country and enjoy it. What music do you think Jess WILL like_, _because I will use your suggestions later? Oh, you'll find out where and why Jess is running in a later Chapter.)_ This song comes on, "**_Break Down Here_**" By Julie Roberts.

_Mile marker 203_

_The gas gauge leaning on the edge of E _

_I'll be danged if the rain ain't pouring down _

_There's something smoking underneath the hood_

_It's a bangin' and a clangin' and it can't be good _

I laugh, not because of my situation, or the song. I thought it was funny the situations were the same. Except, whatever the story was, they probably didn't have to dye their hair or change their name. Or grow their hair out long,(Gag) for that matter. My hair is now layered in a funky way, and has big, blue streaks. (GAAHH! NOOOOO! Come back to yourself, Jess! BE NORMAL, OLD, JESS!)I guess it was a GOOD thing I was listening to Country, Since no one would ever expect good ol' Jess to listen to Country. Or should I say Lisa Proffitt would never, under her real name, listen to country...

Rain falls, I laugh harder. I don't know how long the gas, or the car, for that matter, would last. Ha, almost EXACTLY like the song.

_And it's another fifty miles to the nearest town _

_Everything I own is in the back in a hefty bag_

_I'm outta cigarettes and I'm down to my last rag_

_I'd sure hate to break down here_

_With nothing up ahead or in the rearview mirror _

_Out in the middle of nowhere, knowin'_

_I'm in trouble if these wheels stop rollin'_

_So God help me, keep me moving somehow _

_Don't let me start wishing I was with him now_

_I made it this far without crying a single tear_

_I'd sure hate to break down here _

I think about it, my stuff IS in a big ol' bag in the back...and I do always hope that I will never want to be with him,-or should I say "THE_(A.N. said "THEE") _HIM"-again . Be with Rob. Again. And let him break my heart. Again. Then feel and go through the "Wheel of Emotions"-as my mother called it so happily when He dumped me, exactly what she predicted. Yeah, Wheel of Emotions...Stupid, Right? WRONG! That was actually the perfect description, because I went from: Mad to Happy to sad to confusion and surprise to wanting LOTS of...well, what do you expect? REVENGE!

The FEDS are definitely on my trail currently, and I am in no mood, and I haven't wanted to talk to the feds since I was nineteen. Three years ago. That long, hmm. It doesn't seem like that long, when you think about it, but when your just sitting, writing stuff down, you realize it is.

Yep, you guessed right. Once again, it is just for my own health-and so people get the facts straight-that I am sitting idly by as the world moves on, writing this. So I don't HAVE to be here. I should make this like a journal type thing and at the end put something like

"More later

J. The vanished one, with blue in the hair, and an ugly, old, red car."

Or, something cheesy, corny like

"I remain,

Jessica Mastrani, April 3rd 2009"

It's actually really funny when you think about it, because, then I'll end up wondering if I should say "Lisa Profitt," incase a hacker gets on to my computer. Instead of good old Hacker-Proof pieces of paper, stuck between leather with a lock, I'm typing this. On my laptop. With a cell phone in my pocket, and a pager at my side. It's amazing how high-techI got when I left little old Lumbley Lane, in little old Indiana.

_One hundred fifty thousand miles ago,_

_Before the bad blood and busted radio,_

_You said, I was all you'd ever need._

_Love is blind, and little did I know,_

_You were just another, dead end road,_

_Paved with pretty lies, and broken dreams._

_Baby leavin' you is _easier _than be in gone._

_I don't know what I'll do if one more thing goes wrong._

Hmm...I'm hungry. Should I stop in a diner and eat? But I am back in Indiana...but if I don't eat, I'll starve. Besides, You're in northern Indiana, you lived in the south, no one will remember you...

_I'd sure hate to break down here _

_Nothing up ahead or in the rearview mirror_

_Out in the middle of nowhere knowin' _

_I'm in trouble if these wheels stop rollin' _

_So God help me keep me moving somehow _

_Don't let me start wishing I was with him now _

_I've made it this far without crying a single tear _

_And I'd sure hate to break down here _

_I'd sure hate to break down here _

_Nothing up ahead or in the rearview mirror _

_Out in the middle of nowhere knowin' _

_I'm in trouble if these wheels stop rollin' _

I didn't think lying to yourself works, or I'm stupider than I look...but I won't go there. So, anyway, I coaxed myself into stopping to eat, after all.

You can't go wrong with Applebee's, and there was one right around the corner.

_So God help me, keep me moving somehow_

_Don't let me start wishing I was with him now_

_I made it this far without crying a single tear_

_I'd sure hate to break down_

_It's too late to turn around _

_I'd sure hate to break down here _

_Mile marker 215_

So, I walked in.

"Hello, I'm Sedona! I'll be your server today! Now follow me and I'll seat you," An all-to- familiar, cheery voice said. It was HER.

**Sooo... Does it Suck? I know, it's a bit on the short side. So tell me, _press da pretty little purple button and_...you know the drill. **


	2. II Unwanted Miracles

**Disclaimer: Don't sue. I have nothing to give. Because I know nothing. Meg owns it all. **

**This next one is COMPLETELY out of character. I don't really like it.**

**Here you go! **

**Enjoy! **

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Recap:**"Hello, I'm Sedona! I'll be your server today! Now follow me and I'll seat you," An all-to- familiar, cheery voice said. It was HER._

HER, Rob's probably wife now.

She looked Pregnant, anyway.

As Pregnant as the first time looked.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"_Rob. We're here, wake up." I shook Rob, sitting in the seat-of MY car, I got a licence and a car, no motorcycle- next to me. We had arrived back at Camp Wawasee. I know, Rob + instrument? Nooo. _

_Yes. Trumpet, his Mom made him take lessons. And it was most definitely worth it. He's good, REAL good._

_The hideous voice of a Bimbo, Bitchy, hooker, slutty, blonde hoe_ _who's face I NEED-and obviously will-punch in._

_I hope her hair gets stuck in a blender, I seriously do hope so._ _I can always dream, Right?_

"_Hi, I'm Sedona, your child's camp Counselor, nice to meet you._

_People, reporters included, came over to me as I greeted the parents, before heading off to Birch Tree._

"_Lightning Girl_, _is it true you still have your powers. Why do you think the camp let you back? To find more missing kids? Are you getting assigned a new cabin? Boy's or Girl's? Do you know if Johnny Brikowski is in your cabin? If he's lost will you find him?_"

_Camp actually preferred psychic counselors so we can find all the kids w/o a lawsuit._

"_Jess, what are we doing, let's go to the cabins._"

_People asked Rob questions, too_.

"_You arrived with Jessica, are you Psychic, too? What cabin are you? Are you Lightning Girl's Boyfriend?"_

_It turns out, that Sedona was Frangipani, and Rob's was the closest cabin to mine, Redwood, her's farthest from our's. Fine w/ me._

**-8-_Three Days After Beginning of Camp-_8-**

_Rob has kind of ignored me recently. This new guy Eric, Ruth's new flame-Scott & Dave didn't come back after last year. Poor us. Neither did Todd. She needed a new crush. Badly. So I pointed him out and then he looked our way, and thought I was hot, and thought that I thought he was hot-was flirting w/ me._

_He has talked to Sedona, like, three billion times today, and it is killing me. I should go talk to him._

_I stand up, and walk over and go get lunch. On the way back I decide we should talk._

_I over heard their conversation"Rob, come on the show...Please, for me and Cory...Dr. Phil doesn't bite... I think...but then he'd be gay(A.N. Sorry Dr. Phil)_ _Give the kids to one of the girls. Or Jess. She's tough, she could handle it. Besides, Andrew, Dean, Matt, Mike, Sam, Alex and Jack-oh, and Paul- need to know if it's their baby." I Dropped my tray and Ran. Fast. Like life depended on it._

I could hear my fellow Birches, Rob, and Redwood screaming after me.

_**-Four Months After Leaving Camp-**_

_I can't believe he slept with her._

_It's time for the moment of truth. Is it His baby or not?_

_Dr. Phil: Sedona, we understand you have some Sex related problems._

_Sedona: Yeah_

_How intelligent._

_Dr. Phil: Now you are four months, and don't know the father._

_Sedona: Well, Duh, that's why I'm here._

_More Intellectually Stimulating Conversation._

_Dr. Phil: We gave you a test and you are going home knowing your child's father._

_Rob looks uncomfortable. Serves him right._

_Dr. Phil: The father is..._

_(Commercials)_

_Oo, Dove..._

_Yum...Yogurt..._

_Dr. Phil: Robert Wilkins!_

_Rob: Huh?_

_I hope their baby has some brain._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Another Child?

How Many Now?

My boyfriend's baby's mom.

Odd.

"Jess?" Ahh... Recognition has struck.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, short, but intellectually stimulating. Now Press the review button...or you'll be eaten by a giant super cow. Bwa Ha Ha Ha...**


End file.
